The Tragedies We Call Life
by AnnieLuvsCupcakes98
Summary: When Sophie and Elena's parents die in a tragic car accident, they are stuck lliving with their Aunt Jenna, It is quite different, and when Jeremy and Sophie fall for eachother what else could come between them besides one of Sophie's deepest darkest secrets that Bonnie helps her uncover. Like the sound of it? read inside :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey This is my first ever Vampire Diaries fanfic, I am changing up quite a bit of the story just please don't hate me for it... So please be kind but constructive criticism is accepted :) enjoy...  
**

I wake up to staring at my ceiling. These cream coloured walls are gonna be the death of me... why can't my walls be something dangerous or exciting... like a Turquoise or Aqua or even just black... but no... Mom is still trying to change me, you think after putting up with her misfit of a daughter for 15 years she would give up, well you clearly don't know my mom. She just doesn't get me, this is clearly the reason she favours my older sister Elena. I mean why wouldn't she Elena is Captain of all the girls sports teams,Prom Queen, On the Honour's role, Head Cheerleader, and really pretty as everyone is always telling me, with Her Long, Straight, Naturally Platinum blonde hair, and her eyes look like two blue gems about to pop out of her head, she's also on the shorter side at a 5'5 but shes lean. That would also be why almost all the guys in town want her too. But she is also little miss goody two-shoes, she does what mom wants, wears what mom wants her too wear.

Then there's me... The only sport i will do is running and swimming because they clear the mind, I'm never gonna be prom queen because im "not pretty enough", I'm not gonna get on the Honour's role because "I'm not smart enough", I tried out for cheerleading they said i was good but didn't have the look. I don't wear what my mom wants me too wear because i don't feel like wearing pastels and mini skirts thank you very much. I'm almost the complete opposite of my sister looks wise, I have medium length auburn wavy hair, 5'9. But my eyes i have been told are quite extraordinary, my eyes are a smokey grey with flakes of blue, green, and brown in them. Maybe my eyes scare most people and that's why they avoid me so often, there are only a few kids that will actually talk to me, they are considered the 'stoners' of our school, but they are actually pretty cool kids,I mean besides the whole drug thing but even then it's not like they do it at school or anything.

I hear a knock on my door.

"who is it?" i say honestly wondering, they never come and get me they always yell for me to come downstairs.

"Can i come in?" My sister says while walking in.

"well i guess seeing that your already in here" I say with sarcasm deeply edged in my voice. Let's just say im not a morning person.

"Mom was just wondering if you are still going to come out with us later" Elena said.

"Of course I am, not like i have anything better to do" I say back in a whisper almost.

"Listen Sophie, I'm Sorry" She say while looking me in the eye.

"About What?" I say back honestly confused.

"I'm sorry about always stealing the attention from you and for all of our fighting, i honestly hate it, I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you soph" Elena said with sincerity.

I honestly felt like I was gonna cry, this is the moment i have been waiting for, for years already. "Elena, it's not your fault about anything, I should be apologizing, I love you" I said while hugging her and crying.

"I love you too" and she started crying too. "Do you want me to help you get ready? you don't have to say yes, i just want to take on a more sisterly role." she continued with a genuine smile.

"I would like that" I smiled back at her.

So Elena started to help me get ready. I even told her that i would let her dress me girly but only this one time. She started jumping up and down and dragged me to her room. She sat me down at her vanity while she ran into her closet and started pulling out outfits, to let me choose one of the three outfits, the first one just all around had to much pink so i instantly said no, the second one was better but still to frilly, the third one was perfect, not exactly something i would wear everyday but it was nice. It was a pair of black tights, with a baby blue top with some pretty cool looking design on it, she also gave me a long past my butt grey cardigan to wear with it, and some ankle height black uggs. She then pushed me into the washroom and told me to go for a a shower. Ten minutes later, i came out of the shower and went back into Elena's room. She sat me back down at her vanity and started blow drying my hair. After blowing drying she straightened it. Then proceeded to start curling my hair and putting a ton of hairspray in. About forty-five minutes later, she said she was done with my hair, then told me to go and get dressed in my room and then come back. I honestly think this is the first time i have ever listened to her. So i went put on the clothes that just happened to fit me perfectly. I then walked back to her room and my sister was already dressed and finishing putting on her make-up. She sat me at her vanity once again and started putting make up on me, it felt kind of weird cause i really only ever wore mascara before. So i closed my eyes while Elena worked her magic. She told me to open my eyes about twenty minutes later. I looked in the mirror and didn't even recognize myself, I looked gorgeous, me and Elena were standing side by side when i realized we actually do look like sisters.

Elena told me she had to take a picture so she could update her profile picture on Facebook. So we were standing side by side and were smiling and she snapped the picture of us, she then proceeded to put her cameras SD card into the computer and upload the picture. She then went to facebook logged in and out it as her new profile picture. After that she ran to the radio and turned it on and started dancing around the room. I honestly laughed at the site, i never realized how bad of a dancer she was. She then went to the computer and checked her notifications, all 15 of them were on her new profile picture, i got kind of nervous... She then opened it to check it out. She got 45 likes on it and 15 comments the girls all said something along the lines of "Wow, Elena you look gorg but who's that with you?" and they guys said stuff like "damn, looking good Elena, and who's that babe beside you?". Elena looked at me and smiled then commented "Thank guys 3 and that's my sister :P". She quickly logged off, I logged on then changed my profile pic, and tagged Elena in it, then logged off. She logged back in, Tagged me in the picture, the put in the description box, 'Makeover time with my sister :D don't we look hot ;) about to go to dinner with the family :D' after that she logged off and we went down the stairs, i got about half way down the stairs before i realized i forgot my purse so i ran back up to my room and grabbed my purse off my dresser.

Then i went downstairs, and my parents and sister were waiting just about to leave out the door, so i yelled for them to wait up. So They stopped and turned around. The look on my dad's face was priceless, and my mom looked like she was about to faint, while Elena just stood there smiling, no doubt feeling accomplished. My parents didn't know what to say so we just went to the car.

As all four of us pile into the SUV, i feel kind of giddy almost. My dad starts driving us to The Mystic Grill. They still haven't said anything to me so im honestly kind of worried. Maybe they hate it, i knew i shouldn't have come out. Elena must have sensed my worry cause she grabbed my hand and gave it a delicate squeeze.

We arrived at The Grill and the four of us were sat at a table. When some of my sisters friends (guys and girls) saw us and were seated right by us so they pushed they tables together. And they were all talking and once again i was sitting there being quite seeing that i had no one to talk too. The waiter was Matt my sisters ex-boyfriend. He's got a cute kinda boyish charm to him that almost all the girls love him for. But he still only has eyes for Elena. So he came and took all of our orders. About twenty minutes later everyone was biting into burgers and chicken, Me eating a fantastic chicken ceaser salad. While all of my sisters friends were finishing there food, they were trying to convince my mom and dad to let my sister out, when my sister finished she also started convincing them to let herself and me out too. They finally agreed and me and my sister gave them hugs as we left with her friends.

We all piled into two cars, Elena made sure we were in the same car. I had no idea where we were going but Elena mouthed to me 'be cool', I nodded back to show her that i understood. I looked around the car and realized we were with Elena's friends Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, and Tyler. Bonnie, Jeremy, Myself, and Elena were all squeezed tight in the back. We were all squeezed but decided it would just be easier if i sat on Jeremy's lap seeing that i was the lightest. They all had seat belts on, so Jeremy was forced to wrap his arms around me, because with Tyler's driving i most likely would have ended up through the windshield. I looked over at Elena and she winked at me. I had no idea what was going on so i mouthed to her 'what'. She then took out her phone and texted me:

**Elena- **r u serious rite now?

**Me- **wut are u talking bout?

**Elena- **u dont know?

**Me- **don't know about what?

**Elena- **u didn't know that j liked you all these years?

**Me- **r u serious?

**Elena- **100% serious... u 2 were always the youngest and hes liked u since we were lik 6

**Me-** i had no idea :O

**Elena- **rite now hes grinnin like a fool cuz u on his lap

**Me- **omg omg omg wut should i do? I've like him since 7th grade

**Elena- **stay wit him through party and flirt your ass off!

**Me- **kk

At that moment Tyler slammed on the brakes at a red light, and Jeremy tightened his grip on me and held me closer. Bonnie also grabbed my hand and helped hold me back. But she got this far away look in her eyes.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" I said worried.

She snaps out of it almost instantly, "what? Oh yeah sometimes i just space out". I nod but can tell she's lying. I will definitely talk to her later or tomorrow.

We finally arrive at the party, this time its being held in the middle of the woods. It's dark, ominous, i like it. We all started separating until it was just me and Jeremy.

"Hey Soph, you want a drink?" Jeremy asked me nicely.

"umm, im good for now." I say with a smile.

"Okay, I will be right back then." He said smiling, then walking away.

So I'm standing by the huge bonfire by myself, kinda smiling. I reach down and grab a stick and start lighting the end on fire. I eventually just toss it in. I looked around and saw Bonnie walking my way.

"Hey Sophie, i really wish we could talk right now but it's not quite private enough so i'll come and find you after and give you a ride home okay". Bonnie said quickly under her breath almost hoping no one else would hear.

"Okay Bonnie" I said with a smile trying to reassure her.

She then continued to walk away. I then started to toss small sticks in the fire. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I slowly turned around. There was Jeremy with two red solo cups.

"Don't worry i only got you one just in case, and don't worry i got you root beer."He said with a smile, as i took a sip. He wasn't lying he got me a root bear, i felt like laughing out loud.

"well you clearly remembered that i love root beer." I said with a little laugh.

"yeah i remember it was Elena's 10th birthday party, and Your parents didn't get root beer so you and Elena had a huge hissy fit until your dad went to the sore and got a two litre of root beer, but Elena didn't even like root beer she just did it so that you could have a drink that you liked." He started laughing.

"Yup, and it up being you and me drinking the whole bottle too ourselves." I burst out laughing.

"The funny part was that i didn't even like root bee, i just did so you would think i was cool." He started laughing even harder.

"and for the longest time i thought you were the coolest out of all my sisters friends." I replied with a little giggle.

"well what about now?" Jeremy said pretty serious.

"well... i don't know, we haven't talked in forever." I said pretty upset.

"and i am truly sorry about that, i wanted to talk to you the whole time but i was too scared." He said while looking kind of ashamed.

"what do you mean by you were too scared?" i said honestly wondering.

"I was scared because i have like you since we were 6 years old." He said smiling at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter :D i have a lot of surprises up my sleeve *insert evil laugh* I really hope you guys continue to read my story... like i know im not the best writer in the world but i try to do my best :P Make sure when your done reading this chapter, review and leave your honest opinion :D so now on to the story :)**

**P.S this chapter is gonna probably be a shocker for you all**

_*Flashback*_

_"The funny part was that i didn't even like root beer, i just did so you would think i was cool." He started laughing even harder._

"and for the longest time i thought you were the coolest out of all my sisters friends." I replied with a little giggle.

"well what about now?" Jeremy said pretty serious.

"well... i don't know, we haven't talked in forever." I said pretty upset.

"and i am truly sorry about that, i wanted to talk to you the whole time but i was too scared." He said while looking kind of ashamed.

"what do you mean by you were too scared?" i said honestly wondering.

"I was scared because i have like you since we were 6 years old." He said smiling at me.

_Now_

"wait, what?" I said shocked beyond belief.

"Sophie, I have liked you since we were 6 years old." he said again, looking a little worried about my response.

I looked down at the ground, "umm, I've liked you since just before 7th grade Jeremy." I started blushing a little bit.

"Wait, are you serious soph?"

"Yes", I said looking him right in the eye. "Lets just say im really good at keeping my composure."

"Well then, Do you wanna ditch this lame party and go see a movie?" Jeremy said.

"I really want too, and I would, but Bonnie wanted to give me a ride and talk about some stuff." I said with a slight smile.

"Oh, okay... umm, how about tomorrow after school?"

"Definitely" I said with a full blown grin.

Quite a long time passed, we just stood there talking the whole time.

I looked around and saw Bonnie walking towards us, with her keys in hand. I knew we were leaving right now. I zipped up my sweater and gave Jeremy a hug, kissing him on the cheek, "Sorry I gotta go, here comes Bonnie."

"Bye Soph, see you tomorrow" Jeremy said grinning like a fool.

"Bye Jer"

I ran to catch up with Bonnie to her car. She was already inside waiting for the me while listening to some tunes. "Hey Bonnie, Sorry I was just saying bye to Jeremy, Does Elena know your giving me a ride?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I told her. She told your parents that you were sleeping at my house because we had to talk about some girl stuff and they said it was okay." Bonnie said with a smile.

"sweet, can we just stop at my house so i can get some stuff?"

"yeah, sure thing soph."

We slowly pulled into the driveway of my house and i went to the door, pulled out my key, and unlocked the door. I took a couple steps in and felt like something was wrong.

"Mom, Dad, are you guys here?" I started yelling while i was going up the stairs. I went to there room to ask them if i could have some money. I knocked gently on their door in case they were still sleeping.

They didn't answer or wake-up so i walked in. I instantly started screaming, i couldn't believe my eyes. There laying on the bed, were my parents, dead. There necks look like they were almost completely ripped off, blood was all over the bed staining the perfect whit blankets and splattered all over the walls. I stare at my parents dead bodies as i fall to the ground screaming and crying. I hear Bonnie running up the stairs taking two at a time. She sees me crying and starts talking but I cant even hear what she is saying. Then she looks at the bed and starts crying and instantly pulls out her phone and dials 911. I can feel the tear drenching the front of my shirt as i get up and go to the bed.

"You can't be dead! Wake Up! Stop trying to get me back for all the pranks! MOM! DAD! WAKE UP! You cant do this to me!" I scream while sobbing into my mother's dead body.

The police show up to seeing me cradling my mothers dead body. One of the police officers pulls me away from my mothers dead body, i turn and start sobbing into her chest. I realize it's Liz Forbes, Caroline's mom.

"Shhh, Sophie Calm down a little bit, I need you to tell me what happened sweetie, it'll be okay im here for you." Liz said in her calming, motherly voice. That made me start crying more. I just realized I'll never hear my parent's voices. I'll never feel their hugs again. I'll never hear my dad shouting at the T.V when his favourite football team loses the game. I'll never taste my mom's amazing cooking. I'll never see them ever again.

"Someone call Elena to come to the police station, I'm Taking Sophie with me" Liz said calmly trying to calm me down still.

"Right on it Liz." said one of the cops.

We sat in her office, I was still crying, the image will be forever burned into my mind. We heard the door open, then someone started knocking on the door, It was Bonnie. She came to stay and calm me down, i don't know what it is about Bonnie but just her being around is comforting. She came and sat with me and starts hugging me while i cry on her shoulder. I lay down and put my head in her lap. She starts petting my hair, and it starts calming me down a little bit but im still crying. One of the cops comes in and says they got a hold of Elena and she is on her way, but they didn't tell her what happened.

Elena walks in calmly, she probably just thinks i got in trouble or something. Until she sees me crying. Liz tells her to come into a private room with her. Bonnie holds me close, if she wasn't there for me i would probably still be screaming for help, but right now I'll just settle for her holding me and petting my hair letting me cry in her arms, shes just like another sister.

Elena comes out of the room into the office bawling and comes and sits with me and Bonnie. She holds me in her arms while Bonnie holds Elena in hers. We are just sitting there crying together. Eventually i run out of tears, i can cry no longer so i sit there in silence. Elena's sobbing has stopped and i turn and she has fallen asleep.

Liz walks into the room with Bonnie's Gran.

"Sheila said you and Elena can stay however long you need at her house." Liz said clearly grateful that someone has agreed to take in us two brand new orphans.

"Thank you",I say getting up and giving gran a hug. The only words i have said since my parents have died.

"Oh, child, don't worry I'll bring you home and take good care of you and your sister." She said with that soft grandmothers smile that they all have. I nodded my head in understanding as they woke up Elena and Bonnie.

We get up and slowly leave the police station, walking to Gran's car. We get to the car on the far side of the parking lot, Elena and Bonnie get into the backseat while i sit in the front with gran. It was a quick drive back to her house when we got there, i just sat in the car for a couple minutes taking in deep breaths, calming myself down. I open the door, take a step out into the cool night air, and close the door behind me. I take slow and steady steps up the front 3 steps of gran's house.

I take a step into the house and close the door behind myself and lock the door behind me. I slip of the uggs and put them with everyone elses shoes. I walk into the kitchen to see gran just standing there making two cups of tea, getting that im not going to sleep anytime soon.

"Darling, I grabbed a pair of pyjamas from bonnies room and put them in the bathroom so you could get out of those clothes." Gran said to me calmly. I looked down at my clothes and realized for the first time that i was covered in blood, my mothers blood.

"While your in there, why don't you take a shower? There are plenty different shampoos and body washes in there, and there should be a towel on the rack." I nodded my head and started slowly walking up the stairs to the washroom.

I went in, closed the door, locked it, and started undressing. I turn on the shower so the water is as hot as it goes, and step in. Instantly burning my skin, it hurt, but felt so good at the same time. I closed my eyes and just stood there for a few minutes. I opened my eyes and grabbed a bottle of coconut scented shampoo, putting a decent amount before i started scrubbing my scalp clean. I rinsed out the shampoo. I then grabbed the nearest sponge and the Vanilla body wash and started scrubbing the dry crusted blood from my body as i watched it wash down the drain. I then simply sat down and started crying while the hot water poured down on me from above. I easily stayed like that for half an hour until i felt the tears stop pouring once again. I stood up, turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower. I looked around and saw that my clothes were gone, gran must have taken them to be washed, but i thought i locked the door... guess not. I dried myself off with the turquoise sitting on the counter. I get dressed in the pyjamas that were left there for me. I toss my hair up into a high bun with a ponytail i found on the counter.

I walk down the stairs to see gran and a cup of hot tea waiting for me. She doesn't say anything just gives me a hug goodnight and goes off to her room to sleep. I go to the living room with me cup of tea and turn on the TV.

I sit there in silence watching The breakfast club, drinking my nice hot orange pekoe tea. When i start feeling really, really tired, so i lay down and put a blanket over myself. Making myself comfortable and slowly fall asleep deciding to deal with the rest of the world and everything else that has happened in the morning when i wake up.


End file.
